


I don't Want To

by babybam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clubbing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Hospitals, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: Bambam and his friends go to the club to have a fun night, but it ends up being not so fun.





	I don't Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, I'm back with a new fic so soon! I actually wrote this whole thing in one night which is a miracle for me because I'm usually a slow writer lol
> 
> I should learn to write more fluff OTL I always make my baby suffer :(

Bambam sat on the chair at the counter and spun around to see if he could spot any of his friends. They had come together some time ago but they had separated on the dance floor. Bambam did spot Yugyeom dancing with some girl but he couldn’t see the other four. Jackson was working behind the counter, he sent Bambam a smile when they made eye contact but he was busy with other people he was serving so he couldn’t come chat with Bambam.

“Hello, are you alone?” someone asked Bambam and he turned to look at the person. He was a handsome guy, around Bambam’s age probably. 

“What if I am?” Bambam smiled. He was up for some flirting, even if he wasn’t looking for any company tonight. 

“Well, you’re not anymore,” the guy smirked, he sat next to Bambam, even pulled the chair closer so they were almost touching. 

“What is a handsome guy like you doing alone?” 

“Just came to get a drink,” Bambam shrugged and leaned away a little. Their small distance made him slightly uncomfortable. The guy hummed and caught the bartender’s attention, it was one of the bartenders Bambam didn’t know. 

“You okay with some tequila shots?” the guy asked.

“Sure,” Bambam shrugged, he wasn’t going to say no to free shots. Maybe the guy wasn’t so bad after all, he didn’t seem too bad other than getting a little too close. The guy bought them two shots each and even one drink each. The guy must have money if he’s so willing to spend so much on a total stranger.

“I’m Minjun, by the way,” the guy said with a smile. 

“Bambam,” Bambam answered and shook Minjun’s hand. They both downed one shot and Bambam shuddered, it was the first thing he had drunk that night. 

They kept chatting and the guy was openly flirting with Bambam. He didn’t try to lead the guy on but it wouldn’t do any harm to flirt a little, he did try to make it clear though that he didn’t want it to become anything else. After the second shot he was sipping the drink and he was feeling a little buzzed already. He laughed at the story Minjun was telling, he was funny and Bambam liked it.

“Oh, I like this song!” Bambam exclaimed when a new song started playing.

“You do? Wanna dance?” Minjun asked and Bambam nodded, why not? They had been sitting at the counter for some while already and Bambam was ready to dance again. They drunk the rest of their drinks and got up, Minjun put his arm around Bambam’s waist and guided them to the dance floor. Bambam didn’t mind the contact, they had been chatting long enough for him to feel comfortable and he was slightly drunk. Bambam loved to dance and he was surprised and pleased to find out that Minjun was a good dancer as well, so they danced for a long time. They stopped to get more drinks but drank them quite quickly to get back to dancing. Bambam was feeling more and more drunk to the point where he wasn’t that aware of everything anymore.

 

“Should we stop for a while,” Minjun said, his voice came surprisingly close and Bambam realized they were kind of hugging and Minjun was speaking directly into his hear. Bambam nodded. 

“I’ll go use the bathroom quickly,” Bambam said. 

“Sure, I’ll go get us drinks.” 

Bambam staggered to the bathroom, bumping into people on his way there. He quickly thought of his friends, he hadn’t seen them in a while, actually he hadn’t seen them again after he had started chatting with Minjun. He didn’t dwell into it too much, the club was big and the others had probably found company too. 

Finding Minjun again wasn’t that hard, even though there were a lot of people everywhere. He just headed towards the counter and found Minjun sitting there. It seemed like he had indeed ordered them some drinks. 

“What’s this?” he asked and took the glass. 

“Just rum, I hope you like it,” Minjun said and took his own glass. Bambam wasn’t a huge fan of rum but he didn’t refuse when offered.

They sat and chatted for a while, Bambam glanced at Jackson every once in a while, he hadn’t had a chance to talk to his friend the whole night. He and Minjun seemed to always sit in a place where another bartender was serving them. Bambam had thought of going back to the dance floor after a while but he started feeling sleepier the longer they kept sitting there. 

“The dancing really wore me out, I’m feeling so sleepy,” Bambam muttered to Minjun. Minjun turned to look at him, he had been eyeing the dance floor. 

“Oh? Do you wanna get out and go somewhere?” Minjun asked and Bambam frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Minjun leaned closer and pressed his lips against Bambam’s neck.

“Guess.” Bambam tensed, he didn’t want this. Sure they had been physical when they were dancing but no kissing happened and Bambam didn’t want it to happen. Minjun pressed a kiss on his jawline and Bambam placed his hands on Minjun’s chest.

“No, I don’t want to. I should go find my friends,” Bambam mumbled. He was so tired though, everything was a bit blurry and he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

“What? You said you came alone,” Minjun said, leaning back to see Bambam’s face. Bambam shook his head.

“No, I came with my friends,” Bambam said. Minjun stood up and pulled Bambam up as well, wrapping his arm around Bambam’ waist.

“Where are we going? I need to find my friends,” Bambam repeated. 

“Your friends aren’t here, I’m taking you home,” Minjun said and Bambam panicked a little. He turned around, trying to at least find Jackson. The other just happened to be looking at Bambam and Bambam wanted to go to him. But he stumbled and Minjun gripped him harder. Bambam was feeling drowsier but he tried to signal Jackson somehow to help him. 

“What are you doing? Come,” Minjun whispered and dragged Bambam forward, towards the door.

-

Jackson handed the drink to the girl, who thanked him and disappeared into the crowd. He looked around and spotted Bambam with the man he had been the whole night. Jackson remembered Bambam saying he wasn’t looking for company that night but maybe he had changed his mind, since he had been hanging out with the same guy the whole night. He had seen them multiple times, drinking, talking, dancing, and he hadn’t wanted to interrupt them. Jackson had talked to Mark and Jaebum about it too. 

Now though, it seemed like something was wrong. Sure Jackson had noticed Bambam was drunk but now it was something else. It seemed like the other guy was dragging Bambam and Bambam looked panicked. They made eye contact and Bambam’s gaze was screaming for help, it seemed like was trying to say something too. 

Jackson looked around, no one seemed to need him right now so he beelined to the crowd. He saw Youngjae, Mark and Jinyoung walking towards him, they looked confused. Jackson glanced back to Bambam and the guy, he didn’t want to lose them. 

“What’s up?” Mark asked when they reached him. 

“Something’s wrong with Bambam,” Jackson explained shortly, quickening his pace.

 

They reached the pair before they could make it out the door.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted loudly to be heard over the loud music and chatter. Bambam turned around, making the other guy turn around as well. Jackson heard Youngjae gasp, Bambam looked out of it, almost hanging on the other guy. 

“Who are you?” the guy asked as the four of them stepped right in front of him and Bambam.

“We came to get Bambam,” Jackson said and tried to take Bambam’s hand. 

“ _Who_ are you?” the guy repeated and pulled Bambam away.

“They’re my friends, Minjun, the ones I told you about,” Bambam slurred and reached for Jinyoung. 

“What did you do to him?!” Mark asked angrily when Bambam fell into Jinyoung’s arms. 

“Nothing, we just drank and had fun, we were just going to have more fun,” the guy, Minjun Bambam had called him, said and shrugged. Jackson almost gagged. 

“Did you want to go with him, Bambam?” Jackson asked and Bambam shook his head.

“I said I didn’t want to,” Bambam said and his knees gave out, making Jinyoung hold him up. Jackson glared at Minjun who didn’t look a bit apologetic, only cocky.

“We could call the cops on you! You’ve drugged him!” Mark accused. 

“What? I haven’t. Not my fault he can’t hold his alcohol,” Minjun rolled his eyes. Mark started threatening him and Jackson looked for the security guard and motioned for him to come. Minjun eyed the bulky guy. 

“Take him somewhere, check his ID and get all the info you can, we might need it later,” Jackson said and Minjun was pulled away. He was shouting angrily but Jackson didn’t really care what he was saying. He turned his attention to Bambam, Jinyoung and Youngjae had found the nearest chair and sat him down. 

“Bambam, how are you feeling?” Jinyoung asked.

“Very tired.”

“We should call the ambulance, if he really was drugged he should get checked. This doesn’t seem normal,” Mark said and Jackson nodded, he pulled the phone out of his pocket. He went outside to be able to hear better.

 

“Bambam, what happened?” Mark asked. Bambam was staring into nothing, his eyelids heavy. 

“Hmmm… I’m not sure. I told him I needed to find you guys and he said he was gonna take me home,” Bambam explained. He swayed and Youngjae caught him, helping him sit straight.

“What’s going on?” came a voice behind them, they all recognized it. Jaebum and Yugyeom had apparently found them too. 

“We think Bambam’s been drugged,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom gasped, getting closer to Bambam.

“By who?” Jaebum asked, he sounded angry. 

“Some guy, security took him.” Just then Jackson got back in and informed them that the ambulance was coming. 

“Should we go out so he could get some fresh air?” Mark suggested and the others agreed, it sounded like a good idea. Youngjae and Yugyeom lifted Bambam up and helped (carried) him out. 

 

“Are you all sober?” Jackson asked, he himself was, obviously, since he had been working. He still should be working actually, but he didn’t care about that right now. 

“Getting there,” Yugyeom mumbled and Mark and Jaebum nodded, they had been drinking too. Jinyoung and Youngjae both said they hadn’t drank much at all. They stood near the club door and because they couldn’t sit anywhere, they also had to help Bambam stand. He was looking worse every minute and would not stay up if no one held him. They were impatiently waiting for the ambulance, and getting some weird looks from the other people. 

Jackson was just thinking how he should probably go in to inform his coworkers he wasn’t able to work anymore, that he was gonna have to leave, when Bambam suddenly collapsed. Yugyeom and Youngjae were both taken by surprise and quickly tried to catch him so he wouldn’t fall. 

“Did he fall asleep or pass out?” Mark asked and Jinyoung grabbed Bambam’s wrist to find his pulse, just in case.

“I don’t know?!” Yugyeom panicked. Just then they could hear the sirens and Jackson had never felt more relieved.

-

The ambulance took Bambam and Jinyoung while Jackson, being the only one having not drank any alcohol, drove the other four to the hospital. Everyone was a bit shaken, they had not expected the night to turn out like this. They had all just wanted to have some fun, have a fun night out. But no, some guy just had to drug Bambam and try to drag him out, none of them even wanted to think what Minjun was gonna do to Bambam. Jackson was just glad he had noticed it all happening, if he hadn’t seen Bambam just then, anything could’ve happened, something much worse.

It was obviously in the middle of the night so when they went to the hospital, they were just told they could not see Bambam until the morning. Jinyoung had been waiting for them in the lobby, already knowing the news. Mark yelled at the nurse but Jaebum held him back. None of them wanted to leave but they couldn’t exactly not obey the nurse.

Mark and Yugyeom were set on staying in the lobby waiting for the morning but after a little convincing from Jinyoung and Youngjae, they were willing to leave as well. They all decided to crash at Jackson’s place, which was the closest to the hospital. They only had one car and six people so it was a little tight but they made it work.

-

The next morning they went to the hospital before ten, just when the visiting hours started. They wanted to see Bambam as soon as possible. All of them had showered at Jackson’s place and borrowed some clothes from him, which were way too short for Yugyeom. Jackson had also laughed at Yugyeom who seemed to be hungover. 

Mark knocked on the door and peeked inside, Bambam looked like he was sleeping but he opened his eyes when he heard the knock. He smiled widely when the six of them walked in.

“Morning, how are you feeling?” Mark asked, Bambam shrugged.

“Mostly hungover,” he laughed and then paused for a moment. “I don’t really remember everything that happened yesterday,” he continued frowning.

“Have they told you any results yet?” Bambam shook his head.

“The doctor should be coming soon.” 

It didn’t take long for the doctor to come, they got up and greeted her. She asked how Bambam was feeling and went straight to the point after that.

“We did find a decent amount of a so-called date rape drug, called Midazolam, in your system. That mixed with the amount of alcohol you consumed was not good but we got it all out last night. You probably can’t remember everything that happened last night but it will come back to you. You’re just fine now, I’m gonna let you leave, just rest and stay hydrated,” she explained. Bambam thanked her, a little shocked about the information. He really had been drugged.

“I can’t believe I was actually having fun with him, and enjoying his company,” Bambam mumbled when he was pulling his own clothes on after the doctor had left.

“You didn’t and couldn’t have known his ulterior motive, you shouldn’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault,” Jaebum reassured him. Bambam shrugged, he felt like he should’ve at least noticed something but instead he just went and drank everything a guy, he had barely known for a few hours, gave him.

“Talking about him. We should report him to the police, Junho got all his information from him,” Jackson said. 

“Yeah, of course,” Mark said and the others were nodding too.

Once Bambam had gotten dressed they could leave. Bambam seemed a bit shaky as they walked out so Jaebum wrapped his arm around Bambam. They now had two cars, they had gone to pick up Yugyeom’s car in the morning. They took Bambam home, to his and Yugyeom’s apartment, and he was so happy to get into his own bed. He took a little nap and it was kind of reassuring to find all his friends in the living room once he woke up. Though they all seemed to have gone home because everyone was wearing different clothes, except Jackson. 

He started to get his memories back little by little during the day, he wasn’t even sure if he actually wanted to know what happened but it felt good to remember. It was scary waking up in a hospital not knowing much about how he had gotten there. 

He swore that from now on he would be more careful at clubs and such, he didn’t want anything worse to happen. He was forever grateful to Jackson for noticing and to the others too for helping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave comments and kudos :D


End file.
